


Every You, Every Me

by station_oracle



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gun play, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/pseuds/station_oracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos and their doubles. Lots of hate and some guns. Different POVs. Diego (DB!Carlos) belongs to tumblr user videntefernandez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Sucker love is heaven sent._  
 _You pucker up, our passion's spent._  
 _My hearts a tart, your body's rent._  
 _My body's broken, yours is bent._

That's unusual, Diego thought. He never anticipated Cecil being so fast. When the CEO was holding his Night Vale guests at gunpoint he could have sworn everything was going according to plan. They were just starting, shirts unbuttoned by each others’ shaking hands, Carlos' branding a reminder of their last visit. Why use a sex tape when you can watch your doubles, right? It was supposed to be a fun, inspiring evening and Diego had no idea how in a blink of an eye he went from voyeurism to being pinned to the ground, straddled, hands by his head, his own Desert Eagle pointed at his face.

He stared up the barrel admiring the view. Long, bony fingers, lean arms... Cecil looked almost like Kevin - except the fact Diego had never seen Kevin so mad, even when the drugs wore off. Now the delicate features were burning with ire, left hand on Diego's throat, right one pointing the gun. Despite being enraged, it took Cecil mere seconds to calm down his breathing and steady his grip. The CEO was pleased, flattered even, to see his guest was so experienced with weapons.

'Cecil, no!' Carlos pleaded. Judging from soft sobs, Kevin was crying silently just few feet away. Diego could only smile. He was sure that Cecil had no intention of killing him. There was something in these white eyes, a kind of recognition. The CEO knew exactly what it was. One's own double always seems weird, obnoxious even. But double of a loved one is strangely familiar. It surely was disconcerting how alike he and Carlos looked. All too easy to tell by the way Cecil adjusted himself. Diego's smile widened.

'Shhh, my pet' he said. He couldn't stand Kevin's whimpering. It broke his heart, of course, but it was mostly just a terrible mood killer. 'Everything's going to be okay'.

When sobs receded, Diego looked at the barrel again. Smirking, he moved his head slightly and kissed the muzzle. Then he closed his eyes and opened his lips taking in the cold metal. He let out a moan. Cecil's body shivered, pushing the gun deeper. Diego sucked the barrel hungrily as the hand on his throat loosened and slowly drifted to his chest, still holding him down. Fingernails (not as sharp as Kevin's claws) scraped perfect skin. Diego's eyelids clenched; his hips arched up almost involuntarily, just to discover Cecil was rock hard already.

The gun was sliding in and out of his mouth. Diego licked and bit up and down the piece of metal, his teeth catching on rough surfaces of the barrel. Reaching with his lips for the parts that were still cold helped to remind himself it was not all pleasure. He was excited and perhaps even a bit scared, but he still wanted to feel more of this wrath, this sweet anger of Kevin's double. Cecil was rocking his hips against Diego's, pushing the gun deeper every time, eliciting throaty tones from the corporate scientist, each one louder than the previous. The pleasure started creeping up on the CEO, from the rough points of contact to the tips of his fingers, still placed unthreateningly by his head. He felt the blood rushing through his body, knowing that soon his consciousness would all but dissolve in heavy breathing and pugnacious caresses. Not knowing the reason – another thrust of hips or barrel sweetly violating his throat – he moaned loudly.

'D-Diego?-oh!' Kevin's question ended in a sharp mewl. The CEO opened his eyes to take in the scene. Cecil had jerked the gun from his welcoming mouth and was pointing it at his own double, just above Diego's head. Kevin crawled closer to entwine fingers with his lover, but was stopped halfway, barely touching him. Poor pet, he looked as if he was going to cry. Diego gripped his hands reassuringly, squeezing softly. Kevin seemed to relax a fraction. Good. But wait, what with... ah. The other scientist sat beside them, eyes opened wide, mouth gaping.

'Carlos, take care of that' Cecil growled, eyeing Kevin suspiciously.

'Huh?' the scientist blinked. Diego stared at him. He almost looked as if he was scared, but flushed cheeks and a hand pressing down his crotch were too obvious. Who would have thought that they both were so alike? Down to the dirty imagination and fantasies. Too bad that Carlos probably never acted on his instincts. What a waste of space, really. All that brain and no edge. The CEO made a mental note to schedule a deathblow. Judging from where he were it would be a mercy killing for someone so frustrated and withdrawn.

'Take care of him. I need to show this... Diego here...' the broadcaster's voice stopped his musings. It was deeper than usual, oozing with hate, 'why exactly it's a bad idea to fuck with us.'

 

Carlos smirked and pulled surprisingly calm Kevin away. The gun was pointing at Diego's grin again. He ground his crotch against Cecil's.

'Fuck with you, you say...'

In one swift motion Cecil removed Diego's glasses with one hand and struck his temple with the grip of a gun with the other. The pain was... nice. Refreshing. He heard Kevin struggling with Carlos, but to no avail. That's even better, he thought. He didn't want any interruptions.

'Oh yes' he murmured in a raspy voice as red flooded his already blurry vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sucker love, a box I choose._   
>  _No other box I choose to use._   
>  _Another love I would abuse,_   
>  _No circumstances could excuse._

Carlos looked around. He had been in danger, but now he was safe. There were two Cecils. Interesting. One Cecil was in danger. Was he? He had a gun. Guns don't kill people. Guns don't work in Night Vale. Time doesn't work in Night Vale. But this was not Night Vale. This was Desert Bluffs and he had to think fast. Or had he? Carlos blinked.

He steadied his breath and looked around again. First things first, Cecil was okay. Below him lay Diego, seemingly admitting defeat. Kevin was beside them. Carlos was sitting by the wall, right where Cecil had left him while assaulting Diego.

_'My perfect Carlos,' Cecil said while unbuttoning his shirt. They were on a carpeted floor in one of Diego's sterile apartments. Thankfully it was pristine, with no blood in sight, but it smelled faintly of bleach. He tried to concentrate on Cecil, on his warm hands and soft voice, but being literally under the gun didn't help. The barrel followed their every move._

_'Lovely Carlos, so smart' the soft voice continued. Then it was barely a whisper coming in short spurs of hot air against his ear. 'Listen, I am going to assault them. I'll take the gun away. You just stay here. You’ll be fine.' Carlos gulped and nodded, his fingers failing to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt._

And so he stayed still and watched Cecil strike as fast as a desert viper. He looked stunningly beautiful, like an ancient god of wrath. And maybe that who Cecil really was. Carlos was never too good with mythology and faith. He chose his hypotheses about the world carefully, basing them on plausibility and scientific evidence, but after what he'd seen in Night Vale he could believe in gods. It would be actually quite easy to accept his boyfriend as one, with all the rituals he insisted on. And there was a certain allure to offering himself to a deity on the altar of their shared bed.

The wrathful god was pointing a gun at Diego's face and Carlos felt like he should do something. Not being able to move from where he were, he tried to talk to Cecil, to convince him that killing was not the right thing to do, at least not there and then. He wanted to say that things were complicated enough as they were, without blood splatters all over the expensive décor. He thought about Kevin being left alone to dispose of the body of his lover. He embraced the scientific possibility of examining Diego's corpse and thinking “This is what I would look like when I'm dead,” yet still cringed at the idea. He needed to dissuade his boyfriend from using the gun.

'Cecil, no!' was all that escaped his lips. Ah, the perfect inveiglement.

Kevin was crying, Carlos observed, but he quieted after a sentence, somehow more commanding than consoling, hushed by Diego. Amazing, how few words in a situation like this could calm the obsidian-eyed man. The scientist focused on him: sobs turned to hitched gasps, to normal, if quickened, breathing. Kevin backed away from his lover on his knees, looking frail and broken. From the back he could be easily mistaken for Cecil, yes, but now he seemed barely a faint shadow of the shape towering over Diego.

Carlos watched Diego kiss the gun with curiosity and mild repulsion. At least that was what he thought, but his body insisted on adding slowly burning arousal to the mix. The scientist clenched his fists as guilt and self-loathing dawned on him. No way he was getting off on his double. He bit the inside of his cheek. It was a conditioned reflex that helped him calm down. It almost worked. Carlos, red in the face turned his gaze to look at Cecil. This definitely didn't help either. The voice of Night Vale was still silent, but the façade of cold anger slowly broke. The composed mask of hatred was cracked by a spark in his eyes. The gun in his hand, hips moving lazily, the wrathful god was going to exact punishment upon his offender.

Entranced by the sight, Carlos savoured the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth slowly. Only then did he realize he was still biting down on his cheek. His breath hitched as Diego let out a loud moan. Carlos was in a haze and Cecil’s voice hardly got through. The scientist blinked, nonplussed. He obeyed his boyfriend, stupidly proud of himself for helping. Kevin yielded to him completely. He held the host by one tattooed arm and pulled him back to his previous spot by the wall.

When Carlos saw Diego arch up, his grip tightened. He was reminded of all his previous boyfriends in clubs, hips rubbing against any guy that would dance with them. All these times Carlos had to go home alone, drunk and wishing the whole world to end, while the dancefloor (and, by proxy, a certain someone) was still occupied. These nights were bad, the mornings after were even worse, and it all came back to him in the blink of an eye. But then, before Cecil’s blow even landed, Kevin did something unexpected.

He hugged Carlos.

Inked arms coiled tenderly around scientist’s waist. It was neither malicious nor threatening, just gentle. Kevin’s head pushed against his belly, breath warm on his hipbone. Carlos didn’t know whether to pet him or pull him away. After a moment of hesitation, he couldn’t help himself and entangled his fingers in dark, fine hair. Kevin all but purred, his words muffled.

‘What?’ Carlos asked

‘I said, thank you,’ the soft voice explained. Hollow eyes were looking up at the scientist and his fist clenched. Kevin’s smile faltered and the words came out faster.

‘I am really thankful that you wouldn’t let hurt Diego.’

Carlos loosened his grip in surprise. So it was all about that?

Lashes fluttered over black eyes as Kevin pressed his cheek closer to Carlos’ body.

‘I want to thank you as well as I can,’ it was barely a whisper, but vibrated deep in the man's bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, look, over half a year and I'm still writing this? Unbelievable. I am bound on finishing it one day, too.  
> If you like it, go to [my tumblr](http://acidtygr.tumblr.com) and kick my butt into finishing it. Deal?


End file.
